marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Drake (Earth-92131)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Xavier Institute | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Accountant, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Len Uhley | First = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 3 15 | HistoryText = Robert "Bobby" Drake was the second member of the original X-Men, recruited at the age of sixteen. Bobby grew tired of never being good enough for Charles Xavier, so he took off. With him leaving, his girlfriend, Lorna Dane decided to come with him. They lived happily and peacefully for a while, hiding their mutant powers, until they began to argue about using their powers for the good of mankind. According to Bobby, 'Lorna started to sound more and more like Xavier.' One day, he came by her apartment and it was trashed. The only clue he had to what had happened and where Lorna might be was a piece of paper that had the words 'Kirby Glen' on them. Kirby Glen turns out to be the name of an empty federal storage depot, where Bobby breaks in. The X-Men find out about his breaking in and Scott Summers, Wolverine, and Henry McCoy are sent in to apprehend him. They succeed and take him back to the Institute where Charles, Scott, and Bobby go at it. Charles finds out that Bobby intends to go back to the warehouse and activates an anti-gravity chamber, trapping Bobby. A while later, Hank brings Bobby some food and attempts to talk to him. At first, Bobby refuses to talk, but he eventually tells Hank about Lorna. Hank tries to persuade Bobby to accept the help Charles offers, but Bobby refuses. After Hank leaves, Jubilation Lee gets Bobby out of the Institute, which Hank discovers a minute later. Bobby and Jubilee go back to the warehouse and attempt to break in again, only to be stopped by a team of mysterious mutants. Bobby wakes up, tied next to Jubilee. Bobby uses his ice to get them out, and just as they are about to leave, the other X-Men, who followed them, get in a fight with Bobby and Jubilee, which results in Charles realising what he's done wrong. Right as they're about to start figuring something out, the mutants who captured Bobby and Jubilee earlier make an appearance. They fight, with the X-Men beating the other team in the long run, with the X-men realizing that they've been set up after Lorna is revealed to be alright after all. Forge reveals that he is the leader of the government run mutant team known as X-Factor. He proceeds to introduce the others known as Havok, Wolfsbane, Quicksilver, Multiple Man, and Strong Man. Forge thought 'a little skirmish with the X-Men might give them some pointers.' Lorna reveals to Bobby that she was recruited by Forge in Seattle because of her experience with the X-Men, and that if Bobby would have known he would have tried to stop her. As a result, she faked her own disappearance. When Bobby tries to protest this, she tells him that when she joined, she also fell in love with Havok, much to his shock and dismay. After the X-Men leave X-Factor and go back to the Institute, the other X-Men try to get Bobby to stay, especially Jubilee. Bobby says no and walks away, to go back to the life he had before, but not without telling Jubilee that he's 'counting on her to keep this big shot on his toes after he's gone. Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed in the last incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610, Doctor Doom, with Beyonder's powers, recreated it in the form of Battleworld. Earth-92131 was recreated in the Westchester domain, ruled by Baron Kelly. The Shadow King realized that in comparison to those other domains, Westchester was a fragile paradise, and set out to ensure its survival by any means. Using the cloned body of Professor X, the Shadow King became Cassandra Nova, and used his new identity to become a politician and establish the Bureau of Super-Powers. At the Clear Mountain, Cassandra Nova used a form of psychotherapy called the "Mind Field" to brainwash those mutants who arrived to the institute and force them to live in harmony, Iceman was one of those mutants. After the mutants were freed from the Shadow King control, Iceman helped the X-Men and the X-Force defeat the Ten-Sentinel who was sent to kill Baron Kelly. | Powers = Seemingly those of Bobby Drake of Earth-616. | Abilities = See Robert Drake (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Iceman appeared in the X-Men animated series voiced by Dennis Akayama in the episode "Cold Comfort". In the series, Iceman was seen in many flashbacks which include "Days Of Future Past Part 1", "Proteus Part 1", "Sanctuary Part 1", and "Xavier Remembers". * Developed for television by Larry Houston and Frank Squillace. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Cryokinesis Category:Drake Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants